La primera y la décima generación Vongola
by Isalick
Summary: -Quien eres tú?-pregunto una voz, haciendo que Tsuna diera un brinco y se volteara a ver al dueño de dicha voz. -Sa-wada Ts-Tsu-Tsunayo-shi-dijo muy nervioso el castaño. -Yo soy Giotto, como llegaste aquí pequeño?-pregunto el hombre, el ojimiel vio mejor el aspecto del sujeto, tenía el cabello revoltoso de color rubio, ojos color azul y una piel blanca con toques canela. G27
1. Chapter 1: El viaje al pasado

Ohayou! Wow, una semana sin publicar D: Bueno, esta vez traigo un G27 (Otra pareja que me encanta *A*). Este es otro fic que ya tenia, solo tengo 2 caps hechos, tengo que hacer el tercero :3

Espero que os guste :D

* * *

Los personajes de KHR no son de mi pertenencia u.u

* * *

Un niño de 5 años estaba jugando con unos carritos en su habitación, el pequeño tenia una cabellera castaña, ojos color miel acaramelada, labios pequeños y rosados, por ultimo, una piel albina como la porcelana.

-Tsu-kun! Tu abuelo vino de visita!-se oyó una voz dulce y femenina

-Ojii-san?...Tsuna ya baja!-grito emocionado el joven castaño

Al bajar las escaleras, Tsuna vio una cabellera que él ya conocía, y casi instantáneamente le dio un abrazo al dueño de dicho cabello

-Oh, hola, Tsunayoshi-kun-saludo Timoteo

-Ojii-san! Podrías jugar con Tsuna?-pregunto el ojimiel

-Claro-dijo el mayor llendose con Tsuna al patio

-No se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí-dijo con aura depresiva Iemitsu

-Hahaha, Tsu-kun solo esta emocionado, no te lo tomes a pecho-dijo Nana

Al llegar, el castaño agarro una pelota que estaba en el lugar y se la paso a Timoteo

-Pasaselo a Tsuna!-dijo el castaño mientras reia

Timoteo sonrió y le lanzo la pelota al ojimiel, quien la recibió y se la volvió a lanzar. Era un juego de pasarse la pelota mutuamente

#Ring Ring# (sonó un celular)

-Mmm, ya vengo Tsunayoshi-kun, tengo que contestar-dijo el mayor lanzándole la pelota por ultima vez y entrando a la casa

-Oh...Bien-dijo triste Tsuna

(En ese mismo instante, en la casa de al lado)

-Buenos días, como ha estado?, jefe Bovino. Tiempo sin vernos-dijo un hombre de traje que entraba en una habitación

-Oh! Bien, sin duda, quien diría que nos volveríamos a ver?, desea algo?-pregunto el hombre que se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio

-Bueno, somos amigos, no?, he venido a felicitarlo, he oído que habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia Bovino-dijo el hombre con felicidad-como se llamara?

-Hahaha, ya ha nacido! Se llama Bovino Lambo-dijo el jefe Bovino

-Que? Cuando nació?-dijo sorprendido el hombre

-Hace un mes-dijo el Bovino con unas ganas de tirarse al suelo y soltar una carcajada gracias a la cara que ponía su viejo amigo

-E-eso no me lo esperaba-dijo tratando de recobrar su postura. Miro a un lado, cerca de la ventana, y vio a una bazooka-Esa no es la bazooka de los diez años en el futuro?

-Si, se daño cuando mi mujer cayo encima de el, no se que pueda ocurrir si lo utilizas, por eso voy a llamar a Vongola, he oído que tienen a un gran mecánico-dijo el jefe Bovino

-Ya veo-dijo el hombre-pero no parece abollada ni nada parecido-dijo acercándose y tocando dicho objeto

-Seria mejor que la dejaras ahí, esa bazooka ha dado muchos problemas a lo largo de los siglos-dijo el jefe

-Si, también lo pienso-dijo dejando el "arma" en su sitio, pero no contaba con que el objeto se resbalara y cayera por la ventana-Eeeeeeh, lo siento

-Oh no!-dijo el jefe tratando de acercarse a la ventana pero ya era demasiado tarde

(Donde Tsuna)

-Eh?- emitió el castaño, pero en ese instante le cayo algo encima y desapareció, dejando un rastro de humo rosa

(En la casa de la familia Bovino)

-Y de quien es la casa de el lado?-pregunto el hombre

-De la familia Sawada, y justo ahora le acaba de caer la bazooka a su único hijo-dijo el jefe Bovino mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared-Ademas de que Timoteo me confió un secreto diciéndome que Sawada Tsunayoshi seria un postulante para jefe Vongola-dijo dándose golpes mas fuertes en la cabeza-Ahora como le dire a Iemitsu que su hijo esta en un lugar incierto y que no se sabe cuando vuelva o en que condiciones este

-L-lo siento, no debí de haberlo tocado-dijo el hombre muy apenado

-Aah-suspiro-no importa, ahora hay que preocuparse por lo que ocurra, no se sabe lo que pueda producir la bazooka dañada, incluso se puede llevar a mas personas al futuro, o que nosotros u otras personas no existan. Es muy peligroso, tenemos que decirles de inmediato a Iemitsu-dijo el jefe Bovino

(En donde Tsuna)

El pequeño estaba acostado en un gran abasto, el césped era verde y había una gran diversidad de flores, muchas mariposas revoloteaban por doquier. ahí fue cuando Tsuna se despertó por completo, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su hogar

-Q-que es este lugar?-pregunto nervioso el niño-Oto-san, Oka-san, Ojii-san, Tsuna esta aquí! Donde están?-pregunto Tsuna mirando su alrededor, notando que un poco lejos de ahí, se veía una mansión. Pero habían muchas flores, lo cual le distrajo y se puso a jugar

Una mariposa se coloco en su nariz, haciéndolo reír y jugar aun mas

Agarro varias flores, escogiendo las mas hermosas y atandolas con un tallo para que no se cayeran o se separasen

-Estas serán para Oka-san!-dijo feliz el niño-Ahora tengo que encontrar unas para Oto-san y Ojii-san!

Tsuna busco mas flores, distintas a las que escogió antes y las ato con otro tallo-Estas serán para Oto-san-Y volvió a buscar flores distintas, haciendo lo mismo que antes-Estas serán para Ojii-san! Bien! Las tengo todas!-dijo aun mas feliz, hasta que sintió un aroma delicioso. Volteo el rostro y se encontró con una planta de fresas-Fresas!-dijo el niño mientras se iba corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaban las frutas

Se agachó dejando al lado suyo los ramos, y agarro una fresa, pero antes de meterse el alimento en la boca, pulió la fruta con su camisa-Oka-san le dijo a Tsuna que no debe comerse la comida que esta sucia-Y ahora si se metió la fresa-Rico!-dijo Tsuna mientras agarraba mas fresas

Escucho unos pasos acercándose, pero no se preocupo, mas bien lo ignoro

Se metió otra fruta, ya limpia, en la boca, y escucho como el sonido de los pasos cesaba

-Quien eres tu?-pregunto una voz, haciendo que Tsuna diera un brinco y se volteara a ver al dueño de dicha voz

-Sa-wada Ts-Tsu-Tsunayo-shi-dijo muy nervioso el castaño

-Yo soy Giotto, como llegaste aquí pequeño?-pregunto el hombre, el ojimiel vio mejor el aspecto del sujeto, tenia el cabello revoltoso de color rubio, ojos color azul y una piel blanca con toques canela

-Y-yo...No lo se, Tsuna estaba con Ojii-san jugando a la pelota y el se fue a atender una llamada-dijo el joven castaño-T-tu...Sabes donde están Oka-san, Oto-san y Ojii-san? Tsuna les quiere entregar esto-dijo agarrando los ramos

El mayor sonrió, el niño era muy tierno, hermoso e inocente...Pero, como había llegado ahí?, y lo peor, como le contestaría esa pregunta?-P-pues...no, lo siento, yo nunca te he visto y no conozco a tu familia-Tenía que ser sincero, aun si la verdad doliese

A Tsuna se le aguaron los ojos, se notaba que iba a llorar-Oka-san, Oto-san, Ojii-san, no dejen a Tsuna solo!-y empezó a llorar, pero enseguida sintió como unos cálidos brazos lo abrazaban protectoramente

-Tranquilo, no estarás solo-dijo el rubio abrazando al niño-Que te parece si te quedas en mi casa mientras esperas a que tu mama y papa te vengan a buscar?

-#sniff# B-bien-dijo Tsuna mientras correspondía al abrazo, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Giotto

-Vamos, mi casa queda por aya-dijo señalando la mansión mientras cargaba al niño que aun estaba aferrado del cuello del rubio

Los dos llegaron a la mansión, aunque solo uno llego consciente, siendo recibidos por un pelirrojo con tatuaje en el rostro

-Primo! Por que te fuiste y me dejaste con todo este pape-...Quien es ese niño?-pregunto al ver a un niño, ya dormido, en los brazos de su jefe

-Lo siento G, ah! Y este es Tsunayoshi, me lo encontré afuera, puede quedarse?-pregunto con carita de cachorrito

-Que? No, ni que fuera un perro! Devuelveselo a sus padres-dijo el pelirrojo

-Pero lo encontré solo!-reclamo el rubio

-Tsk, pero tu te encargaras de él-dijo G

-Claro!-dijo feliz el ojiazul

-Y, según tu, donde dormirá?-pregunto la mano derecha de Primo

-Mmm-se quedo pensando unos segundos y luego una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca

-Lo sabia, bueno, tendrá que dormir en una caja-dijo G encaminándose al almacén

-No! El dormirá conmigo!-dijo el rubio antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su habitación

Llego a su habitación y cerro la puerta, acostó a Tsuna en su cama (la cual era muy espaciosa) y el se sentó en la orilla

Cuando de repente, un temblor hace su aparición en el lugar, alertando a todos los que estaban en el interior de la gran mansión

Giotto enseguida se lanzo sobre Tsuna, colocándose en cuatro encima de este para que no le cayera nada al niño. A pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado con el castaño, ya le tenia cierto afecto

Cuando dejo de temblar, Giotto se separo y se sentó al lado de Tsuna, quien se había despertado por tanto movimiento

-Giotto-nii? Que fue eso?-pregunto el castaño

El rubio se sorprendió por como le llamaba Tsuna, pero luego sonrió calidamente-Nada Tsuna, tienes hambre?

-Si! Tsuna tienes hambre-sonrió ampliamente el ojimiel

-Bien, vamos al comedor-dijo extendiendole la mano, la cual el menor acepto

-Si-los dos caminaron y llegaron al comedor donde habían 6 personas y 6 niños

-Q-que es esto?-pregunto Primo

-No sabemos, cuando hubo un temblor todos ellos aparecieron en el primer jardín-dijo su guardián de la lluvia

-*Igual que Tsuna!*-pensó el rubio mirando a todos esos niños

-Nufufufu, y ese hermoso niño que tienes ahí?-pregunto Daemon

-El es Tsunayoshi-presento al niño que se escondía tras sus piernas-lo encontré hace unas horas en el primer jardín

-En total hay 7 niños, Tsk, esto parece una guardería-Hablo G

-Bueno, en realidad son 6 niños y un bebe-aclaro Asari

-Por que estoy aquí? Malditos herbívoros-Hablo por primera vez un azabache con ojos azules metálicos

-H-Hibari-san!-dijo el niño escondido en las piernas de Primo

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-dijo Hibari

-Se conocen? Tsuna-pregunto Giotto

-Si, el estudia en el mismo lugar que Tsuna-dijo el castaño

-Tsk, por que demonios estoy aquí?-pregunto un peligris de ojos verdes

-Yo necesito cuidar Extremadamente de mi hermana!-grito un albino de piel morena

-Jajaja, creo que deberíamos calmarnos, no?-dijo un azabache de ojos ambar-Lo primero seria presentarnos-propuso el niño

-Yamamoto-san!-dijo el pequeño castaño

-Al parecer lo conoces-dijo Primo

-Si! El también estudia con Tsuna!-aclaro el menor

-Yo! Tsuna-saludo Yamamoto sonriendo

-Kufufufu, pienso que ese niño tiene razón-dijo un peliindigo con ojos bicolor-Deberíamos presentarnos y saber mas de ellos

-Aunque no lo quiera admitir, esos niños tienen razón-dijo el pelirrojo

-Y quien te lo pregunto, pelirrosa-hablo el peligris que tenia al lado

-Maldito! Mi cabello es rojo! Aprende a diferenciar-dijo cabreado G

-Pffff, eso es rosa, que no lo quieras admitir es otra cosa-dijo el ojiverde

-Ma, Ma, ya calmense-Hablo Asari-Bien, yo empiezo, mi nombre es Asari Ugetsu, tengo 25 años, un gusto conocerlos

-Hmp, mi nombre es Alaude, 26 años-hablo por primera vez el guardián de la nube

-Mi nombre extremo es Knuckle, tengo 26 años!-dijo un pelinegro

-nufufufufu, mi nombre es Daemon Spade, 25 años, mucho gusto-dijo un peliazul (?)

-Mi Gran nombre es Lampo, tengo 15 años, y no me interesan los niños-dijo un peliverde con fastidio

-Mi nombre es G, tengo 25 años-dijo el guardián de la tormenta

-Mi nombre es Giotto, tengo 25 años, un gusto, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-dijo un rubio con una sonrisa cálida

-Ahora es su turno-le dijo G a los niños

-Tsk, no me digas que hacer. Mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato, tengo 5 años-dijo con arrogancia el peligris

-Jajaja, soy Yamamoto Takeshi, tengo 5 años, un gusto-dijo el niño azabache de piel morena

-Mi nombre Extremo es Sasagawa Ryohei, tengo 6 años al extremo!-grito un peliblanco

-...-era el turno de Hibari pero este no hablaba

-Oye tu! Es tu turno idiota-dijo molesto Hayato

G iba a hablar, pero Gokudera le quito las palabras de la boca

-Hmp, no tengo interés en ninguna presentación de herbívoros, solo tengo un objetivo y es volver a donde antes estaba-dijo el azabache, quien se disponía a irse

Esto le ciertamente le llamo la atención, por primera vez, a Alaude, quien estaba recostado de la pared, lo mas alejado posible de todos

-E-espera Hibari-san!-dijo el castaño saliendo de la protectoras piernas de Giotto y agarrando la mano de Hibari-Etto...Tsuna piensa que si todos nos presentamos podremos obtener pistas para volver a casa-dijo el pequeño

-Hmp-Hibari volvió a su postura normal y dijo-Hibari Kyoya, 6 años-para luego salio del lugar

-Alaude! Sigue a Hibari, tu estarás a cargo de el-dijo Giotto

-Hmp-y también salio Alaude, siguiendo al azabache que recién había salido

-Bueno, sigamos-dijo G

-Mi nombre es Mukuro Rokudo, tengo 5 años-dijo un peliindigo

-Y-yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, tengo-dijo el castaño mientras contaba con sus dedos-5 años!-dijo sonriendo y mostrando los cinco dedos contados

-Bien, solo queda ese bebe-dijo G señalando al bebe al lado de Lampo

-Oh! Tsuna sabe quien es!-dijo Tsuna acercándose al bebe-El es un nuevo vecino, vive al lado de Tsuna, Oto-san me dijo que su nombre era Bovino Lambo y que nació hace un mes!

-Wow Tsuna, conoces a muchas personas-dijo Giotto-Asari, puedes ir a jugar con los niños en la sala?-pregunto

-Claro-dijo el guardián de la lluvia entendiendo el mensaje

El azabache se llevo a los niños (a excepción del bebe) a la sala, dejando el comedor en completo silencio

-Bovino, eso se me hace muy familiar-dijo Lampo

-No es la familia que hace poco creó una bazooka que, según ellos, te lleva diez años al futuro?-pregunto G

-Eso es si quiera posible?-pregunto sereno Knuckle

-Bueno, usar llamas de ultima voluntad tampoco es muy normal-dijo Giotto

-Deberíamos ser de mente abierta, la familia Bovino es una muy fuerte familia mafiosa, quien sabe si trajo a estos niños para usarlos como una trampa-dijo G con tono serio

Giotto frunció el ceño, no, era imposible, ese niño que apareció frente a el no era capaz de matar a una mosca, eso se le veía en los ojos-No, no creo que sean una trampa

-Giotto-Ahora el rubio si sabia que G hablaba en serio-Tu no los conoces, no sabes de donde provengan, quien es su familia, sus verdaderas actitudes, sus habilidades, sus contactos o cualquier otra cosa. Aparecieron de la nada y utilizan ropas raras, no sabes si fueron entrenados, yo no digo que crea que ellos sean enemigos, pero tampoco les doy mi plena confianza-dijo G

-G-Le tocaba defenderse a Giotto-Se cuando una persona no es la que parece, lo he visto en muchas personas. También tengo la súper intuición, he visto a Tsuna a los ojos. Ese niño es honesto e inocente, mas que cualquier persona hoy en día. Tsunayoshi no es mi enemigo, y dudo que los otros lo sean

Todos los presente sentían la presión, y prácticamente veían las auras aterradoras que desprendían aquellos dos

-Nufufufu, deberían dejar de pelear, sino aquellos dos tendrán que ir al baño a limpiar sus pantalones-dijo con burla Daemon mientras señalaba a Knuckle y a Lampo

-Que? El Gran Lampo jamas se orinaria en sus pantalones-dijo el peliverde

-En serio?-dijo poniendo una cara completamente tétrica con una sonrisa sádica

-E-el Gran Lampo tiene que ir al baño-dijo el peliverde mientras salia corriendo

-Nufufufu, y tu?-dijo mirando a knuckle, quien solo volteo el rostro con molestia

-Bueno, G, si tanta desconfianza les tienes, entonces conocelos-dijo Giotto mientras se disponía a salir. Dejando a G con las palabras en la boca

Primo al salir se dirigió a la sala, donde vio como los niños jugaban, algunos peleaban y otros no hacían nada, entre los últimos estaban Tsuna y Hibari

-Y Alaude?-pregunto Primo interesado

-Salio y dejo a Hibari aquí-dijo Asari mientras jugaba con Ryohei y Yamamoto

-Ya veo-dijo, luego miro a Tsuna que se encontraba sentado y sonriendo mientras veía a todos. Decidió acercarse, al llegar, se coloco detrás del castaño sin que este se diese cuenta y le tapó los ojos con sus dos manos-Quien soy?

-Etto...Giotto-nii!-dijo feliz el castaño mientras se quitaba las manos del rubio

-Exacto!-dijo Giotto-Oye, por que estas solo?

-Porque-el ojimiel bajo el rostro-Tsuna nunca tuvo amigos, así que Tsuna no sabe como tratar con ellos

Giotto sonrió, Tsuna jamas mentiria, G tendría que darse cuenta de su error. Decidió que la mejor manera de que el castaño se llevara mejor con sus acompañantes, era que primero empezara con algo pequeño, que se abriera solo un poco

El rubio cargo a Tsuna y salio de la casa para ir al primer jardín, puso a Tsuna encima de sus hombros, dejando una pierna de cada lado, mientras el castaño, sorprendido, sonrió y luego coloco sus manos en la cabellera rubia, acostando su rostro sobre sus manos

-A donde vamos?-pregunto el ojimiel, sentía como algunos cabellos rozaban sus cachetes, lo cual le daba calidez y armonía

-A jugar, vamos a jugar los dos-dijo Giotto con una sonrisa cálida y juguetona

-Si!-dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa que demostraba emoción y felicidad

* * *

TTATT mañana tengo exposición, de paso es de historia -Cabe aclarar que soy mala frente al publico u.u- Tengo que ponerme a estudiar, pero eso será en la noche :D

Ojala os haya gustado :D

Ciao~ Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2: Un cambio, una Adaptación

¡Feliz Día de los enamorados! Les felicita la soltera de aquí XD

Bueh, como pocos sabrán (Probablemente nadie u.u) Soy venezolana, y es triste ver como mi país va cayendo poco a poco, como alguien que no es venezolano lo gobierna y destruye como si no hubiera un mañana. No he podido salir de mi casa con temor a que suceda algo, lo mismo ocurre con muchos de mis amigos. Me entristece ver como los policias, quienes juraron protejer al venezonalo, les disparan. Deseo ver la Venezuela en la que mi mamá vivió de niña, esa en la que podías salir tranquilamente sin termor a ser robado, atracado o incluso secuestrado; esa en la que cuando salias no tenías que esconder las cosas valiosas dentro de tu ropa interior por miedo a que te atracaran. Y es aun más triste ver como algunos venezolanos aun apoyan a este presidente ilegitimo ¡Aun sabiendo que está destruyendo el país!

Me parece muy triste, porque a pesar de todo yo prefiero a Venezuela por sobre cualquier otro país. No puedo evitar llorar

Lo siento, soy muy sentimental. Pero me era necesario decirlo.

Espero que os guste la continuación :D

* * *

-A donde vamos?-pregunto el ojimiel, sentía como algunos cabellos rozaban sus cachetes, lo cual le daba calidez y armonía

-A jugar, vamos a jugar los dos-dijo Giotto con una sonrisa cálida y juguetona

-Si!-dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa que demostraba emoción y felicidad

Los dos empezaron a jugar con el rubio. Divirtiendose como pocas veces sucedía, y sin duda, estaba feliz, mas que feliz

Cuando terminaron, Tsuna corrió hacia la mansión, siendo seguido por Giotto que fingía ser un lobo mientras que Tsuna una oveja

Cuando llegaron, estaban exhaustos, cansados de tanto correr

-Hahaha, Giotto-nii, Tsuna piensa que eso fue muy divertido!-dijo el castaño riendo

-Que bueno que te divertiste, Tsuna-dijo el rubio sonriendo

Ambos fueron a gran comedor, donde se encontraban todos platicando y algunos comiendo-Giotto! Otra vez me dejaste tus deberes!-le reclamó G

-Pero-iba a reclamar mientras ponía cara de cachorrito

-No, Giotto, ve a firmar tus papeles-le ordenó el pelirrojo

El rubio hizo un mohín y se encaminó con desgano a la oficina para solucionar los problemas entre los aliados de la familia

Al castaño se quedo con los demás, aun sin saber como tratar con ellos

Todo quedó en silencio, hasta que Asari habló-Bueno, que quieren hacer?-preguntó

Los niños se quedaron pensando hasta que una idea vino a uno de ellos. Curiosamente fue a Tsuna-Tsuna...Tsuna quiere jugar a las escondidas-dijo con timidez. Todos los demás se le quedaron mirando, lo cual hizo que estuviera mas nervioso

Hasta que alguien rompió la tensión-Jajaja, no suena mal-dijo Yamamoto

-Tsk, y a ti quién te preguntó tu opinión?!-le dijo Hayato a Takeshi

-Eso seria Extremo!-grito Ryohei, coincidiendo con Tsuna sobre jugar al escondite

-Kufufufu, todos ustedes perderán-avisó Mukuro

-Tonterías de herbívoros-dijo Hibari mientras se iba a la sala, para sentarse y relajarse

-Bien, juguemos-dijo Asari-Que tal si vamos y jugamos en las habitaciones?

-si!-dijeron la mayoría

Fueron a donde el mayor les indicó. La primera en la que encontraron, sin darse cuenta, fue la de Giotto-*Oh, es la habitación de Primo...Hahaha, de seguro no le importará*-pensó Asari. La habitación era grande y habían muchos muebles donde podrían escondeser-Bien! Yo cuento, es hasta diez-avisó-Uno, Dos...

Los niños empezaron a reírse y se escondieron. Hayato se escondió debajo del escritorio que tenia Primo.

-Tres, cuatro...

Yamamoto simplemente se escondió debajo de la cama.

-Cinco, Seis, Siete...

Ryohei en el armario

-Ocho, Nueve...

Y Mukuro se escondió detrás de las cortinas...

El único que no se escondió fue Tsuna, quien se quedo mirando con curiosidad al azabache

-Diez!-dijo volteandose para empezar a buscar. Tapándose enseguida con el castaño, quien le miraba extrañado-Te encontré, Tsuna. Pero...-el ojimiel inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado-Què ocurre? No te escondiste-dijo agachandose hasta quedar a la misma altura que el niño

-Es porque...Es raro que jueguen con Tsuna-dijo mirando hacia abajo mientras jugaba con sus manos-Tsuna siempre jugaba solo, por eso...Para Tsuna esto es extraño

Asari abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego sonrió-Tranquilo, nunca volverás a jugar solo-dijo acariciando la cabeza del mas pequeño-Pero sabes? El juego ya empezó, tienes que esconderte-dijo con calidez

Tsuna abrió los ojos y elevó el rostro, sorprendido. Luego se sonrojo apenado ya que no sabia que el juego había comenzado, así que decidió esconderse...Detrás de sus manos. Se tapó la cara con sus pequeñas manos, tratando de esconderse

-Oh vaya, a donde se habrá ido Tsuna?-dijo Asari enternecido por las reacciones de Tsuna-Bueno, se escondió muy bien-dijo el pelinegro

Se levanto y comenzó a buscar, lo primero fue el armario, encontrándose con Ryohei-Me encontraste al Extremo!

-Jajaja, así parece-dijo Asari sonriendo. Luego busco debajo de la cama, encontrándose con Yamamoto

-Jajaja, Parece que perdí-dijo Takeshi

-Si-dijo Asari. Luego reviso por debajo del escritorio, descubriendo a Gokudera-Te vi jajaja-dijo el mayor. Hayato salio refunfuñando palabras sin sentido

-Esta muy oscuro, creo que abriré las cortinas-dijo Asari, luego movió las telas y encontró a Mukuro-Oh, vaya sorpresa-dijo sonriendo. Rokudo puso mala cara y salio de su escondite

Al único que aun no "encontraban" era a Tsuna, quien aun seguía escondido detrás de sus manos

Asari se estaba acercando a Tsuna cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Giotto entrando con tranquilidad. El rubio al notar la presencia de los que estaban en su habitación, miro a Asari con extrañeza

-Shhh-emitió el azabache para evitar que Primo dijera algo

Asari se acercó a Giotto y le susurro al oído lo que estaba sucediendo. El rubio sonrió y caminó hacia el castaño, se puso en cunclillas enfrente de este para luego con sus manos quitar las del castaño, revelando el rostro del menor-Te encontré-dijo sonriendo, el menor se sonrojo por vergüenza

-G-Giotto-nii!-dijo el castaño abriendo sus ojos

-Heh, parece que has perdido-mencionó Primo

-Eh?-el castaño ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado

Giotto negó con la cabeza y luego dijo-Tienes hambre?

-Si!-dijo el ojimiel sonriendo

-Y ustedes?-el rubio le preguntó a los otros niños, quienes asintieron-Bien, vamos a comer-dijo el mayor

Después de eso, el grupo de niños y guardianes de Primo estaban todos sentados en el comedor-Ahora que lo pienso, quién cuidará de este niño?-pregunto Lampo señalando a Lambo

-Nufufufu, tú-dijo Spade sonriendo

-Qué?!-exclamo asombrado-Eso es cierto Primo?!-le preguntó a su jefe, quien asintió como respuesta

-Cada quien cuidará de un niño, con el que se encontraron. En este caso, como tu te encontraste con Lambo, entonces tu lo cuidas-dijo Giotto-Yo cuidaré de Tsuna

-E-Espera Primo, eso quiere decir...Yo tengo que cuidar con este niño?!-dijo G señalando a gokudera

-A mi tampoco me hace gracia que tu estés a cargo de mi-dijo Hayato cruzado de brazos

-Nufufu, entonces yo cuidare de este niño?-dijo Spade señalando a Mukuro

-Kufufufufu, cuidame bien-dijo el peliindigo

-Jajajajaja, a mi no me molesta-dijo Asari

-A mi tampoco ajaja-dijo Yamamoto

-Hmp-emitió Alaude

-No me interesan cosas de herbívoros-dijo Hibari

-Esto puede llegar a ser entretenido-dijo sereno Knuckle

-Esto será extremo!-dijo el peliblanco

Y así comenzaron algunas peleas de guardianes vs guardianes+niños, en las que implicaban dinamitas (Las cuales sorprendieron a mas de uno), Tonfas, esposas y golpes a puño limpio. Hasta que todo por fin se calmo, gracias dos personas, que usualmente se ríen, trataron de calmar la situación

-Aaaah-suspiro-bueno, creo que es mejor que descansen-le dijo giotto a sus guardianes y niños. Cada uno se levanto hasta que...

-Bwaaaaaaaa!-el llanto de un bebé los detuvo, todos miraron al creador de tan ruidoso sonido y después miraron a quien debía de callarlo, Lampo

-Diablos! Donde se apaga esto?-dijo el peliverde que cargaba al niño mientras lo alzaba por el pie

-Oye idiota! No lo agarres de esa forma! Le puedes dislocar la pierna-le regaño G

-Entonces dime como se apaga!-dijo Lampo con una lagrimita de cocodrilo en su ojo derecho-Este niño me comienza a molestar!

-Hay 3 razones por las que un bebé llora-dijo Asari- 1: Porque tiene hambre 2: Porque tiene sueño, y 3: Porque tiene sucio el pañal

-...-Lampo guardo silencio y dejo de zarandear al bebe-Mmmm, tienes hambre?-le preguntó al bebé-Y que comen los recién nacidos?

-Leche materna, pero tendrá que conformarse con leche de cartón-dijo G

Lapo le dio leche al bebe pero este no la acepto-que?! Entonces no tienes hambre?! Bueno, entonces duermete!-dijo mientras lo cargaba, de modo en que el bebe estuviera acostado en sus brazos. Pero nada, el bebé aun seguía llorando-No me digas que...-alzó una orilla del pañal del bebé y miro-Oh dios! En serio?! Tengo cambiarle el pañal yo?! Chicos, me pueden ayud-pero cuando volteo ya los demás no estaban-Demonios!

(En donde Giotto y Tsuna)

-Vamos a dormir, te parece?-le dijo el rubio al castaño, el cual asintió. Giotto se acostó y le dio espacio al menor

Tsuna se subió a la cama y se acostó al lado de Giotto-Giotto-nii?

-Si, Tsuna?-le dijo al castaño al momento en que apagaba las luces

-Tsuna...Puede dormir abrazado de Giotto-nii? Es que Tsuna siempre abraza a Oka-san cuando ella duerme con Tsuna-dijo el castaño, tomando por sorpresa al mayor

-...Claro-dijo sonriendo, sintiendo como unos brazos se enredaban en su cuello y una respiración caliente golpeaba su pecho. Estuvo apunto de estremecerse, pero pudo contenerse-Buenas noches-dijo, pero el castaño ya estaba en el quinto sueño

(Al día siguiente)

Giotto no quería despertarse, estaba demasiado cómodo teniendo a Tsuna entre sus brazos, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del castaño era tan tranquilizador. Pero, su cuerpo decía que ya era hora de levantarse y terminar con el papeleo que ya debería estar hecho

Abrió los ojos, y cuando lo hizo se topó con unos que le miraban detenidamente-E-eh?-emitió confundido al notar los ojos castaños posados en ellos suyos-Ocurre algo? Tsuna-le pregunto al menor

-Giotto-nii...A Tsuna le encanta tus ojos-dijo el castaño sonriendo. Haciendo que Primo abriera sus ojos con sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba

-Y a mi me gustan los tuyos-dijo el ojiazul sonriendo mientras revolvía los cabellos del niño-Ya se! Tsuna, quieres ir al museo?-preguntó, si aquí en Italia había algo de sobra, era historia. Mucha historia, lo cual llevaba a que hubieran museos

-Museo?...Tsuna quiere ir!-dijo animadamente

-Bien! Le diré a los demás-dijo el rubio levantándose. Tsuna hizo lo mismo y siguió a giotto

Ambos fueron a la sala, donde estaban todos incluyendo a Lampo que tenia a Lambo en sus brazos, este ultimo estaba dormido pacíficamente. En el rostro del peliverde se podía el cansancio representado en ojeras

-Oigan chicos! Quieren ir con nosotros al museo?-pregunto Giotto, detrás de él estaba Tsuna

-No-fue la respuesta de todos al unísono

-Que? Por qué?!-preguntó el rubio mientras hacia un puchero

-Giotto, estoy cansado-dijo Lampo, en su tono de voz demostraba lo agotado y trasnochado que estaba

-Yo voy a hacer los papeleos que no hiciste-dijo G

-Tengo que dar misa-dijo Knuckle

-Voy a vigilar la zona-dijo Alaude

-Tengo un recital de flauta-dijo Asari

-Nufufufufu, yo simplemente no quiero ir-dijo Daemon

-Mou-Giotto hizo un mohín y se encontró con Tsuna. Luego sonrió-Bien! Entonces iremos nosotros dos!-dijo el mayor

-Si!-Tsuna sonrió y siguió a Primo

Salieron de la mansión ya listos para irse. El rubio traía puesto un traje y Tsuna solo tenia consigo ropa casual, después de todo el niño no tenia mas ropa, luego Giotto le compraría ropa

Amos entraron en la Limusina, por desgracia, para llegar al Museo mas cercano llevaría mas de una hora

-Wow! Tsuna jamas estuvo en un auto tan largo!-dijo el castaño mirando todo con asombro. Era increíblemente lujoso y elegante, los puestos eran muy cómodos

-Se llama Limusina, con ella iremos al museo-dijo Giotto sonriendole al mas pequeño, el cual correspondió a la sonrisa con una mas grande y brillante, dejando un poco descolocado al rubio

El vehículo comenzó a moverse, el conductor ya sabia a donde ir ya que Giotto se lo dijo. Por suerte, era un conductor de confianza, a quien le podían decir quienes eran esos niños que aparecieron repentinamente

Tsuna veía como dejaban el campo, supo que antes estaban muy lejanos de la ciudad, para luego ver como habían puros arboles, parecía un bosque. Estaban en una ruta donde la gente no transitaba mucho a menos que fueran de paseo o en busca de terrenos para explotar

Era hermoso, gracias a tantos arboles habían muchos animales utilizándolos como sus hogar, así como por ejemplo las ardillas, las aves e insectos. Incluso algunos mapaches se veían correteando por ahí. Muy lindo, es algo que casi no se ve gracias a las construcciones de viviendas

Después de unos minutos, se veía un pequeño pueblo. Aun no estaban en la ciudad, donde debería estar el museo

-Aww-bostezó el castaño y sin darse cuenta cayó dormido en el regazo del rubio

-Eh?-miro confuso hacia sus piernas al sentir un peso sobre ellas-Haha-se rió el ver como el menor se chupaba el dedo

Sonrió y acarició los cabellos del niño, disfrutando de los suaves que eran estos. Acerco su cara al pelo y lo olfateó-Canela-dijo al reconocer el olor que desprendía. Puso su cabeza encima de la de Tsuna, sintiendo como los cabellos rozaban su mejilla, era muy cómodo; bastante suave a decir verdad . Y, sin darse cuenta, él también cayo dormido

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.

Ciao Ciao


	3. Chapter3:El comienzo de sus sentimientos

Ñajañajañaja, tengo unos profesores que se excitan al mandarme tarea u.u

Ya pude ir a la escuela! Y tan solo esta semana son un total de 5 evaluaciones D: todo está pegado TT_TT

Mátenme D':

Espero que os guste el cap n.n

* * *

Sonrió y acarició los cabellos del niño, disfrutando de los suaves que eran estos. Acerco su cara al pelo y lo olfateó-Canela-dijo al reconocer el olor que desprendía. Puso su cabeza encima de la de Tsuna, sintiendo como los cabellos rozaban su mejilla, era muy cómodo; bastante suave a decir verdad. Y, sin darse cuenta, él también cayó dormido.

* * *

(Media hora después)

-Giotto-sama, Giotto-sama. Hemos llegado-llamó el mayordomo.

El rubio lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, realmente estaba cómodo. Cuando por fin estuvo consciente, notó que se había quedado dormido encima de Tsuna, el cual aun dormitaba en su regazo.-Tsuna, despierta-dijo zarandeando al niño.

-Hmm? Cinco minutos más y Tsuna despierta-dijo el menor abrazandose a las caderas del rubio.

Giotto sonrió tiernamente-Pero ya llegamos, no quieres ver las distintas pinturas? Después de ir pensaba llevarte a comer helado-dijo en tono dolido, sabia que eso era soborno, pero Tsuna parecía de ese tipo de personas que prácticamente nada lo despierta.

-Eh?!-el moreno se levantó bruscamente mientras miraba a Giotto-No! Tsuna no está dormido!-dijo apresurado, el mayor soltó una leve risa ante los ojos brillosos que Tsuna le mostraba.

-Bien, entonces vamos-dijo el rubio extendiéndole la mano.

-si!-dijo el pequeño aceptando la ayuda. Ambos salieron del gran vehículo y se dirigieron al lugar, claro, Giotto le dio órdenes a su mayordomo de que esperase ahí.

Tsuna iba agarrado de la mano de Giotto, caminando tranquilamente hacia el lugar. El rubio habló con alguien en una taquilla, aunque Tsuna no pudo entender absolutamente nada ya que no hablaba en japonés. Entraron sin problemas al lugar.-Bien Tsuna, que quieres ver primero? Las pinturas o esculturas?-preguntó el mayor.

-Tsuna quiere ver las esculturas!-dijo animado el castaño.

Ambos comenzaron a ver las distintas esculturas hechas de maneras individualmente únicas. Habían bastantes, y para el rubio era muy entretenido ver las distintas facetas que usurpaban el rostro del moreno; veces tenía cara de fascinación, otras de confusión, y algunas veces de extremo entretenimiento. Tsuna se divertía bastante, y Giotto también lo hacía cuando veía al menor feliz.

Se dirigieron a donde estaban las pinturas, Primo realmente nunca entendió el arte, y mucho menos el arte abstracto. Pero era entretenido verle el significado a las pinturas que la gente normal solo vería como amorfo.

Las imágenes de paisajes parecían gustarle bastante a Tsuna, pues con cada pintura su sonrisa se ensanchaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, demostrando su fascinación respecto a las imágenes que observaba.

-Parece que te encantan este tipo de pinturas-dijo el rubio viendo un cuadro de una sabana en el atardecer.-Son bastante hermosos, es entretenido ver los distintos lugares donde el artista estaba.-dijo

Tsuna miró al mayor y luego sonrió-Si! A Tsuna le encantan estos paisajes, porque son cosas que Tsuna puede ver todos los días!-dijo mientras observaba un cuadro donde se hallaban distintas aves como Guacamayas, Ninfas y Agapornis.

El rubio sonrió, aun estaban agarrados de la mano. Cualquier persona que los viera diría que por su parentesco, Tsuna sería su hijo.-Qué te parece si vamos por el helado que te prometí?-preguntó. Ya habían caminado por todo el lugar, aunque aun no tenía aquel "deseo" de llegar a casa y hacer todo el papeleo. Aunque sabía que en algún momento le tocaría, no podía dejárselo todo a G.

Salieron del lugar y se encaminaron a una heladeria no muy lejos de ahí. El sitio tenía mesas en el interior y exterior del negocio, ellos prefirieron comer afuera. Primero pidieron los helados, Tsuna escogió barquilla de mantecado, en cambio Giotto prefirió una de fresa. Ambos se fueron a sentar en las mesas de afuera, uno enfrente del otro, disfrutando del plácido clima.

Giotto miraba con diversión como Tsuna se embarraba de helado por toda la nariz, el niño aparentemente era un desastre en comer helados, tal vez hubiera sido mejor idea comprarle un helado con envase. Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se levantó de su asiento, fue al lugar de Tsuna y se colocó de cuclillas enfrente del moreno.-No debes pegar tanto tu cara al helado, si no te ensuciarás-dijo, pasó delicadamente su pañuelo sobre la nariz del moreno. Tsuna se sonrojó avergonzado.

-Lo siento-dijo bajando al mirada, por su culpa Giotto había ensuciado su pañuelo.

-No te preocupes-dijo el mayor sonriendo calidamente. Se volvió a su asiento y terminaron de comerse sus aperitivos.-Bien, creo que es hora de volver a casa-dijo el rubio. Si llegaba una hora tarde, G lo asesinaría.

Se dirigieron a pie al estacionamiento del museo, donde se hallaba la limusina, entraron y Giotto le dio ordenes al mayordomo de volver a casa. El camino fue igual de largo, pero esta vez no se quedaron dormidos

Al llegar, fueron recibidos por Asari en la entrada de la mansión, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y el rubio tenía una reunión, de la cual se había olvidado y al parecer se metería en problemas cuando entrara al salón de reuniones.-Hahaha, creo que te habías olvidado de algo importante hoy. Pero creo que G es el que debe reprenderte hahaha-dijo Asari de manera divertida, mientras Giotto por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios; no era secreto el que G suele usar dinamitas cuando se enoja con cualquiera.

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-Donde están los demás niños?-preguntó el rubio mirando por todos lados, ninguno estaba cerca, y eso ya era decir mucho.

-Están en el jardín. Les enseñé un nuevo juego-dijo el azabache sonriendo.

-Ah sí?-dijo mirando a Asari con extrañeza, normalmente si los niños se portaban mal o estaban inquietos el azabache suele tocarles con su flauta.

-Sí, gana el mas tranquilo-dijo sonriendo. Asari definitivamente era...Un genio.-todos están callados, parece que quedará en empate.

-Tsuna que te parece si te les unes?-le preguntó el rubio al moreno que se aferraba a sus piernas.

-Si-el niño fue a donde estaba el jardín, para él no era muy difícil llegar pues se la pasaba mucho por ahí.

Cuando el menor se fue, tanto Giotto como Asari se pusieron serios.-Vamos-dijo el jefe.

Fueron a la sala de reuniones, donde estaban todos; incluso Lampo, aunque estaba durmiendo sobre sus brazos.-Bueno, empecemos-dijo Giotto evitando a toca costa tener contacto visual con G, que erradiaba una gran aura asesina.-Quién empieza?-preguntó

Todo quedó en silencio, cada uno esperando que otro comenzara. Hasta que se oyó su suspiro-Hay nuevos enemigos, han estado atacando los cuarteles con menos seguridades que se encuentran en las fronteras. Aunque por información reciente, parece ser que han decidido ir directamente con nosotros-habló Alaude desde un rincón del lugar.-Probablemente lleguen aquí dentro de algunos días-eso llamó la atención de todos, inclusive de Lampo que despertó momentos atrás por culpa de G.

-No tienes mas detalles?-preguntó el jefe. Era de mayor importancia tener mas información sobre el tema, porque ya no eran ellos solamente, ahora tenían de compañía a unos niños inocentes; y no se perdonaría si algo les sucediera.

Alaude hizo una leve mueca de molestia y continuó con el tema-Aparentemente sus planes es verte a ti, Primo. En la absoluta desgracia. Pero por el tipo de ataques que han hecho y que los lugares a los que han invadidos no tienen protección alguna, es simple decir que esos sujetos son unos simples herbívoros-dijo el rubio claro. Después de eso sabían que no obtendrían más de Alaude, él era de pocas palabras y esa era la explicación más larga que el blondo podría dar.

Giotto suspiró. Su cara serena se volvió a una de total seriedad-G, encargate de mandarle unas cartas a nuestros aliados. Necesitamos que ellos cuiden las cercanías. Alaude, hace poco creaste Cedef y me han informado de que ya tienes varios integrantes, manda a los de tu confianza a que vengan a la mansión y cuiden los lugares menos transitados, uno de ellos que cuide a los niños-ordenó el rubio con voz imponente.-Knuckle, investiga sobre la familia enemiga; cualquier información sirve. Daemon te encargo de buscar el paradero de la guarida enemiga. Eso es todo, los seleccionados cumplan con sus ordenes, ya!-dijo el jefe, todos los nombrados se levantaron y salieron a cumplir con sus órdenes. Cuando Giotto mandaba una misión de manera tan serie, fallar no era una opción.

En la sala solo quedaron Gioto, Lampo y Asari.-Ustedes, cuéntenme cuales son los otros temas-dijo el rubio.

Asari fue quien tomó la palabra y habló.-G ha hablado con quien te reemplazará cuando mueras Giotto, es la persona que tu escogiste, Ricardo. Tan solo tiene 17 años pero tiene bastante potencial.-dijo-Ricardo nos dijo que aceptaba ser uno de los postulantes al próximo jefe.

-Ya veo-dijo suspirando-Eso es todo?-preguntó el rubio.

-Hasta ahora si-dijo el azabache.

Giotto miró al peliverde que estaba somnoliento. Y recordó que el chico no cuidaba a un niño, sino a un bebé-Lampo, donde está Lambo?-preguntó con confusión.

-El engendro por fin se quedó dormido-dijo el menor-Dejé a una sirvienta a su servicio que me avisará si esa cosa despierta-dijo.

-Bueno, como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, no les he dejado nada que hacer. Y es por que vuestro deber es cuidar a los niños junto con el sujeto que vendrá de Cedef-dijo el jefe.-Tienen que mantener todo el tiempo un ojo sobre los niños, los enemigos pueden tomarlos como nuestra debilidad-dijo serio.-Asari, en estos momentos mientras los demás están haciendo sus misiones, tú te encargarás de todos los niños excepto Tsuna y Lambo, la mayoría de los otros guardianes deben de estar llegando dentro de dos días, más o menos.-le dijo al azabache-Ya no tengo más que decir, retírense-ordenó y el par obedeció. Después de un rato Giotto también se fue, pero en cambio a buscar a Tsuna; ese niño realmente se ha ganado su amor y cariño, sentía que tenía que protegerlo de todo, el moreno le parecía a una linda muñeca de porcelana que por un simple descuido puede ser destrozada.

Buscó en el jardín. Pero solo se encontró con los otros niños, nada de Tsuna-Oigan niños, y Tsuna?-les preguntó.

-Haha estuvo jugando con nosotros hasta no hace más de unos minutos, pero dijo que tenía sueño-dijo Yamamoto sonriéndole.

-Gracias-le dijo al niño, los demás simplemente no le habían oído cuando habló, así que aun estaban jugando.

Caminó hasta su cuarto, el moreno debería estar ahí. Recorrió los largos pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Entró silenciosamente y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Había un bulto debajo de la cobija, sonrió. Fue hacia su cama con pasos sigilosos y encaró a la escena mas tierna que haya visto, ahí estaba Tsuna durmiendo con una de sus camisas en sus manitos, su boca entreabierta y sus mejillas sonrojadas como todo niño. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició los cabellos castaños de Tsuna, al hacerlo el niño se removió en su lugar y se agarró de él como si fuese su nuevo peluche.-Giotto-nii-suspiró Tsuna entre sueños. El rubio sonrió y siguió acariciando a Tsuna, realmente su manera de ver las cosas habían cambiado desde la llegada de los niños.

Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a un lado de Tsuna, quien aun le agarraba firmemente. Comenzaba a tener sueño, realmente quería estar así por siempre. Pero le era imposible, más que todo porque Tsuna y los demás son de tiempos distintos al suyo.

El calor que todo niño tiene se propagó a su cuerpo, era realmente cómodo. Sin remedio alguno en poco tiempo Giotto cayó en las manos de Morfeo.

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

Los ojos de Giotto se fueron abriendo lentamente. Sentía como los brazos de Tsuna aun estaban aferrados a él. Sonrió y zarandeo levemente al menor.-Hmm-Tsuna se despertó.

-Ya es de día-le dijo el rubio. Pocas veces se levantaba sin ayuda de G, y en este caso era porque el pelirrojo estaba haciendo la misión que le encargó.-Vamos a comer, Tsuna-Dijo levantándose, para ese momento el moreno ya se había soltado de él.

Tsuna abrió sus brazos, en signo de querer que lo carguen. Giotto rio bajo y agarró al moreno, quien se aferró al cuello del mayor.-Giotto-nii huele bien-dijo aspirando al rubio. El blondo tuvo que aguantar un escalofrío al sentir el aliento caliente chocando sobre su cuello.

* * *

Debería estar estudiando para el examen de mañana...Humm...Ñe, lo hare en la noche (siempre es así XD). Pero si ya es de noche DDDDD:

Pff, me duele todo, ayer hubo un examen de educación física y tengo tiempo sin hacer ejercicio D:

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del cap :D lo hice con mucho amor y un pequeño toque (Ja! a quién engaño? fue bastante!) flojera.

No tengo tiempo ni de respirar TT_TT

**_* esa ridícula forma de un bufón...Que en medio alza una pancarta que habla de amor.:* (nuevo eslogan :D)_**

Ciao Ciao


End file.
